


Test Chamber 06

by nevereatdirt



Series: Test Chambers [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bad Science, Breast Expansion, Bukkake, Come Inflation, F/M, Gang Bang, Hip Expansion, Hourglass Expansion, Hucow, Hucow Tansformation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milking, Milking Machine, Transformation, cock growth, huge ass, huge cock, huge tits, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: The Gang had been on the trail of this haul for days now and Ashe wasn't about to lose it. But something about what was in it had her curiosity more than piqued...





	Test Chamber 06

**Author's Note:**

> ashe is gonna get another kind of B.O.B.  
> aka Big Ole Boobies  
> i hate myself, thank you and goodnight

The haul had been strange. There were the usual things of course. Weapons, ammo, valuables. But in one car of the train had been a  _ chamber _ . An actual goddamn chamber from what Ashe could only assume was the abandoned Overwatch base that the rest of the haul had been from. She poked and prodded around it when she got it back to the gang’s base, but nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. She wasn’t quite sure what the technobabble on the machines connected to it really meant, but she knew it had something to do with enhancements.

 

She’d hummed and hawed over just what this machine could do, wondering if it was really even worth trying out. From what their resident tech could figure out, it seemed that it would make her stronger, but he wouldn’t say more than that. She was interested in  _ that _ at the very least. But what else would happen? She scrunched her nose a little and weighed the pros and cons. Being stronger might mean faster, but it could also mean bulkier. She wasn’t a fan of being bulky herself, relying mostly on her agility to navigate the battle field.

 

In the end, she decided to try the chamber. It might be reversible, right? Right. It probably was. So she decided to enter the chamber and see just what it would do.

 

Her tech man hooked it up and she had him stay outside, just in case something went wrong. She took a deep breath and nodded, entering the chamber and waiting as he started up the machines.

 

She shuddered as the machine seemed to scan her and she looked around, wondering just what was about to happen. A full body mirror rose from the chamber and she nodded as she realized that must have been why the base had been so high. But what else was under it? She was almost excited to find out. She shuddered again as her body started to tingle, but she could only assume it was from her strength increasing. Was that it? She shrugged and moved to the door, huffing when it wouldn’t let her out as an alert popped up saying that an experiment was in progress.

 

Rolling her eyes she waited but soon her head began to ache some and so did her tailbone. Strange places her her strength to be increased, but all she could assume was that it must have been side effects. She sighed and waited, tapping her foot impatiently and furrowing her brow as her ass started to almost tingle. Muscle mass, right? Of course it was. Her thighs had the same feeling, but something was starting to feel…  _ off _ .

 

She furrowed her brow and squirmed a little as her pants and chaps started to feel tight. What the hell was happening? She moved to the mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her thighs had grown some and were visibly pushing just a fraction over her chaps. This decidedly didn’t look like  _ muscle _ either. What the  _ hell _ was this chamber actually doing to her? Her eyes went a little wide and she turned around to check her ass. Not only was it too straining against her pants, but just at her tailbone was a goddamn  _ tail _ . Never in her life had she felt so tricked by something. She glared at her tech man and shouted at him loud enough to be heard through the glass loud and clear. “ _ You! _ You  _ knew _ this would happen! There’s  _ no _ way you didn’t!” The tech man gave a little shrug and grinned, not saying anything back to her.

 

He was  _ dead _ when she got out of here. So far she could deal with a tail and a little extra ass and thigh. All she had to do was kick down the glass right? With that thought she moved to the door and kicked as hard as she was able stumbling back just a little. Okay. That wasn’t going to work. The glass felt thicker than bulletproof did and she wasn’t about to break her leg trying to kick it in. She just had to wait it out. That was all.

 

She huffed again when she looked down, seeing her thighs spilling out more over her chaps. How big was she going to get? She had to have gone up two pants sizes already. She moved back to the mirror but tried to stifle a moan as the friction of her thighs and the tightness of her pants started to press up against her lower lips.She didn’t want this. This wasn’t what she was trying for. Her thighs were getting thick enough that she could see the buckles on her chaps starting to strain and even the  _ seams _ were starting to give.

 

She whined under her breath, her face slightly flushed as she watched herself grow. She wanted this to stop right? She didn’t want to see herself with some freakish figure. But when she felt her tail flit, a part of her broke and she let out a soft moan. Why did this feel  _ good _ ?

 

She heard the seams of her chaps finally give and they practically burst from her thighs, making her let out a relieved moan. Her pants were still restricting but at least the chaps had given out. She looked herself over in the mirror and let out a whine when she noticed the way her hips were flaring and she could  _ still _ feel her once small, pert ass growing.

 

Her ass and hips seemed to be the problem to her pants now, the button just barely straining to hold on. How long could it even last? As if on cue, with her hips flared past her shoulders and her ass so large her boy shorts had become a  _ thong _ , her pants finally burst off of her. She let out a moan and covered her mouth, the fabric of her pants caught between her thick thighs. She spread her legs a little and her eyes went wide when she realized that she’d gotten so  _ wet _ that it was clinging to her thighs.

 

She panted softly as her lower half stopped tingling and tried to go back to the door, whimpering to hold back her moans from the friction. She tried the door again but was stopped by the same alert of the experiment. “Experiment be damned!” She shouted at the door and looked to her tech man, furious at what she saw. “You three! Get the fuck  _ out _ of here!” Three of her gang had joined in the crowd, and when she got out she was going to kill all of them. “Not movin’, eh?” She huffed and did her best not to moan as she moved back to her place, glad for the little decency her boy shorts provided her. “Y’all know what happens. It’s my way… Or  _ my _ way.” She glared at them but gasped as she felt her chest tingle. What fresh hell did the chamber have for her now? She looked in the mirror and could almost immediately tell. Her already impressive chest had grown at least two cup sizes and she could  _ feel _ her bra straining against them. She looked herself over and noticed finally that her ears had turned long and floppy with soft white fur coating them.

 

The realization hit her. When the chamber said  _ strength _ it mean the strength of an ox, but it seemed it recognized her as getting the strength of a  _ cow _ . Or maybe that was what the enhancements really meant. Either way she wasn’t sure and she was starting to squirm again, her fat ass jiggling from every movement she made. Her ears twitched, knocking against her hat and she huffed again. She pulled it off and tossed it carefully aside, squeaking when she saw the  _ horns _ sprouting from her head.

 

The shock of that was soon overshadowed by the surge of growth in her chest. Her tits had started to swell and she could even see that her  _ nipples _ were even getting bigger. Her vest and shirt were straining and she could even feel her tie tightening from how they were swelling. She pulled it off and tossed it aside as she saw the fabric of her shirt straining against the buttons and gapping. She moaned at the sight and shuddered a little. It was starting to feel good.  _ Too _ good.

 

She didn’t want to admit how good it felt or how much she liked the sight of her buttons just threatening to pop off. A loud moan escaped her as she heard the sound of fabric tearing. Was it her shirt? Her vest? She wasn’t sure. But all at once everything just  _ snapped _ . Her buttons flew everywhere and her eyes went wide as she saw her black bra just barely hanging on. It seemed to only hold her thick nipples in place and even then they were threatening to pop the poor thing off. She licked her lips and looked down, moving her hands to pull her nipples through her bra.

 

A low moan escaped her, her back arching and letting her poor strained bra finally  _ snap _ . Her tits bounced as they were finally free, and she couldn’t believe how  _ thick _ and  _ long _ her nipples had become. She looked up in the mirror and and shuddered when she noticed that her lower half had started to expand a little again while her tits just seemed to get heavier and heavier. She moaned as veins started to show through her pale skin and her nipples started to get puffy.

 

Looking in the mirror she looked completely destroyed. Her clothes were in tatters, at least those that had survived her growth. She could see in the mirror that  _ more _ of her gang had shown up but at this point she was too caught up in what had happened to her body to care about the dozen or so outside. She worried at her lower lip and went to pull off the clothes that remained, but felt something moving over her body.

 

An odd material seemed to move of its own accord over her skin, pulling the shreds away and exposing her entirely. Though still, her boy shorts clung to her sopping lower lips, the material of them nearly transparent. She moaned as her hips expanded just a little more and they gave with a loud snap. The living material pulled the shreds of the panties off of her and soon started to take shape on her body. On her lower half, it gave her spotted thigh highs and garter belts to hold them up. She squirmed, her juices drenching her thighs as she was exposed to so many.

 

She could hear the commotion from outside the chamber by now and even see  _ more _ of the gang outside. Was she really such a spectacle? She watched herself in the mirror; the material spreading between her legs and giving her something like a thong at first though it quickly started to move up her body, splitting just above her navel and moving to cover her wide, long nipples. The material spread up in lines just barely wide enough to cover them, though her wide areola peeked out from under the edges of it. She squirmed as the material plastered itself impossibly tight against her skin. As the material spread up and wrapped around her neck a little, it seemed to toughen to a leather like texture and formed a collar.

 

She wanted to be mad as she watched. Wanted to yell at all of her men to get back to work. But instead she just kept watching as the now obviously  _ cow patterned _ material moved over her shoulders but seemed to slide off of them to start adhering to her biceps, moving down to her fingertips to give her long gloves. Licking her lips she looked herselt over, her ears twitching and tail flitting. Just what the hell was happening here? She ran her gloved hands over her exposed body before touching the bright red collar. Looking to her discarded tie, she realized they were exactly the same shade. As were the garter belts holding up her stockings.

 

She traced more against the collar and her eyes went wide. A cowbell was starting to grow in from the collar. A  _ cowbell _ . She was shocked at this, though she wasn’t even sure why anymore.  _ Everything _ about this chamber was shocking and she wasn’t sure that anything else would even surprise her.

 

Once the bell had finished forming, she reached up at tapped it, causing it to ring some. With the sound of the bell, a strange machine rose from the floor. She looked it over, noting the tubing with the strange cups at the end and the tanks on either side of what looked like a chair. Curious, she moved over to the chair and moaned with every movement. Her thighs were pressing together so much just walking that the friction was almost hellish on her sex, while her tits bouncing made them feel heavier and heavier.  To ease the new weight, she sat down and let out a satisfied moan.

 

Relaxing into the chair, nothing apart from her new appearance seemed out of the ordinary. She could hear the whirr of machinery still but thought nothing of it. It’d just been ambient noise the entire time she’d been in the chamber afterall. She closed her eyes and thought about just what was happening. She assumed she’d  _ know _ when the chamber was done. What would the sign be?

 

As she thought, she felt something  _ kneading _ her tits. She moaned out and arched her back a little, opening her eyes to see what almost looked like tentacles groping at her heavy tits. She shuddered as she watched her nipples harden through the thin material, causing it to fall to either side of her chest. Her nipples started to get hard and puffy as the tentacles played with her tits, but soon she felt some relief.

 

She moaned softly and looked down at her chest, gasping when she saw that she was being  _ milked _ . The tentacles kept up their work and the two cups moved to her puffy, leaking nipples before attaching themselves to her. She whined as she felt suction before letting out a slutty moan as milk started to jet from her into them to be sucked into the tubes.

 

She squirmed, parting her legs and moving a hand down to rub at her clit through the bottom of the leotard. Everything felt too good. She was starting to  _ lose _ herself as she was milked but she still felt like she wanted more more  _ more _ .

 

As she was milked she didn’t even hear the chamber open. She was too lost in pleasure as the chair seemed to recline back of its own accord, the tentacles holding up the weight of her tits as the machine kept milking her. She let out another slutty moan, drooling as her tits seemed to swell more with the milking. Footsteps drew nearer to where she’d been reclined with her head hanging over the back of the chair. She wasn’t able to focus but she heard she could hear  _ talking _ all around her. Some of it was Spanish, some was English. Some was an omnic language that B.O.B. would’ve had to translate if she had any hope of knowing what was being said.

 

All she knew was that there was a cock at her lips. There was a part of her telling her that she should be  _ livid _ and threatening death, but that part was drowned out by the rest of her body screaming that it was full of want, want,  _ want _ . She moaned and took the tip of the cock into her mouth, giving it a suck before whoever it belonged to shoved it into her mouth and to her throat. She arched her back and spread her thick thighs, feeling her juices drenching her and starting to pool where she was seated.

 

The cock in her mouth was moved roughly down her throat and all she could do was moan and swallow around it as her bright red lipstick smeared over it again and again. As her throat was fucked she felt something cold against her lower lips and arched her back as a thick, omnic cock was shoved into her roughly. Both men kept up their rough pace one fucking in as the other pulled back and she couldn’t help but to cum with so much sensation.

 

Her body went almost limp as she gave in to the fucking, swallowing down the cum in her mouth and shuddering when she felt the cock in her cunt throbbing. Both men pulled out of her holes and she whined with the loss. She was just starting to  _ enjoy _ that; why did they stop? Before long, though, two others replaced the first and her holes were being fucked roughly again. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched up as her tits swelled more and milk just streamed and stream from her puffy nipples.

 

Looking off to the side as best she could as she was fucked, she saw that the tanks were already a quarter full. Would the machine only let her go once they were full? She could only guess they would. While she thought, she felt a weight on her stomach. Before she could even  _ try _ to look, she could feel something between her tits and she knew that someone was fucking her tits. She came again around the cock inside her, her head going fuzzy and her eyes rolling back.

 

She drooled around the cock in her mouth and tightened around the other, both of them feeling like they’d  _ grown _ while they were in her. What was happening? Was the experiment still  _ going _ ? The man fucking her tits sped up, though and all she could hear was the wet sounds of fucking and the slap of skin on skin. The feeling of her tits being hit like that and her just being  _ used _ should have upset her, but she was loving every minute of it.

 

Her clit felt so much more sensitive and she could swear that it was even  _ growing _ . The chamber was definitely still affecting her. The cock fucking into her cunt had definitely grown, hitting deeper and even brushing against her engorged over sensitive clit with every thrust. She let out another slutty moan as her tits swelled more milk still gushing from her into the milker. She tasted cum again and let out a moan, swallowing down all of the cum gushing into her mouth hungrily.

 

Her body was  _ thrumming _ with all of the stimulation and she could hardly focus on anything but the way the cocks fucking her were  _ growing _ . She’d lost herself to this and she knew it. Every little feeling was overwhelming and magnificent. Each cock fucking her felt bigger than the last and her body felt bigger than it had when she’d sat in the chair.

 

Her tits were still heavy and swollen with milk, even as the tanks were nearly full. Her ass was lifting her off of the table more, letting one of her gang fuck her ass while another fucked her cunt. Even her stomach was swollen with cum.

 

When the containers were full and her gang had seemed to finally be almost satisfied with their urges, she was left laying on the table surrounded by them. Cum was leaking from her cunt and ass. Milk was still spurting from her long, swollen nipples as the cups popped off her. And her men were all circled around her, stroking their now massive cocks.

 

She moaned as she laid back, playing with her nipples and moaning with her tongue out. Watching them all she  _ knew _ what was coming. She knew and was looking forward to it.

 

And then it happened. Her gang came. All of them. She moaned as she tasted their cum and felt it coating her body, and couldn’t help shuddering as she looked around at them. They were all spent but she knew that she could keep going. Panting, she did her best to sit up, the chair rising to help her. Sitting up her tits rested and leaked heavily over her cum swollen stomach while her wide hips and assspilled out over the chair.

 

With her head not spinning as much she felt like the chamber must have been done with her. She looked first to her tech and glared, pointing at him. “ _ You _ ,” she practically growled, “you’re gonna figure out how to reverse this.” She gestured to herself. “Most of it anyway. Least lemme be able to move around.”  She huffed and looked around at the rest of the gang. “All y’all… Can keep your cocks. It’s your share of the haul.”

 

She smirked a little and looked down at herself, pressing down on her stomach to let the cum gush out of her before standing. She did her best to stretch and her tits bounced as she did, her tail flitting some. “B.O.B! Get these tanks emptied and put it all in the camp fridge.” She looked down at her chest, letting out a soft sigh as she saw her body shrinking down a little.

 

The gang filed out and she looked herself over in the mirror, cocking a brow when she saw what looked like a fresh set of clothes laid out for her. She pulled them all on and adjusted her tits, groaning a little when she realized they were full to bursting again.

 

She looked herself over in the mirror, her cow ears flitting and her horns still on her head, and realized maybe all of this wouldn’t go away. She donned her hat and moved out of the chamber with B.O.B., glad that this was over for now.

 

As she turned to look at the chamber she sighed softly. Maybe she’d take another trip into it for some fun again.

 

Or maybe she’d see if that milk of hers could do anything  _ fun _ .

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what i do shoot me a req on [my tumblr!](http://theshamenedwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
